Young Blood
by thenameisacid
Summary: Loras é como o fim do mundo, o estopim de uma guerra, o ápice de uma batalha, o olho de uma tempestade. Loras Tyrell, um demônio sujo, sombrio e nefasto, absolutamente perverso, o seu demônio. Seu, e isso é importante. Loras/Renly.


**DISCLAIMER: **_As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo _não me pertence, e tampouco os seus personagens.

* * *

**YOUNG BLOOD - CAPÍTULO ÚNICO  
**_por acid_

* * *

A vida é cheia de pequenas ironias, coisas que não fazem sentido, paradoxos inexplicáveis. Ele parecia um anjo – cabelos claros, olhos cristalinos tão puros que pareciam roubar o azul do céu, a pele de alabastro. _Ele parecia um anjo_, mas você sempre soube melhor do que ninguém que ele não era anjo algum. Ele não era nem virtuoso, nem casto, nem imaculado. Loras Tyrell era um demônio, sujo, sombrio e nefasto, _absolutamente perverso_, o seu demônio. _Seu_, e isso é importante.

Você nunca imaginou que você pudesse ser assim, tão possessivo.

Loras sabe como te provocar, fazer com que você perca o controle, que as coisas percam o sentido. Você é Renly Baratheon, Senhor de Ponta Tempestade e Mestre de Leis no Conselho do Rei, mas você esquece tudo o que você é, o que você _não_ é e o que você _deveria ser_ quando ele puxa as suas cordas e te usa como a marionete que ele te mostrou que você gosta de ser, tão suja, sombria e nefasta quanto ele, e não há nada que você mais goste no mundo do que se sentir assim, _dele_, sabendo que ele também jamais poderia pertencer a alguém que não fosse você.

Você não gosta de batalhas e nem de sangue, mas você consegue assisti-lo lutando em uma arena por horas a fio – ele é como o fim do mundo, o estopim de uma guerra, o ápice de uma batalha, o olho de uma tempestade. E quando ele te olha, ao longe – com os olhos frios feito o metal da ponta da lança bem segura entre os dedos dele, os lábios quase curvados em uma sombra de um sorriso que, se vocês estivessem sozinhos, seria um sorriso _inteiro_, prepotente e convencido e completamente indecente – tudo o que você consegue pensar é no _depois_; em como você vai beijar cada nova marca que tenta macular o corpo dele, em como você vai cuidar de cada ferimento mínimo do _seu_ cavaleiro, em como vocês vão comemorar as vitórias dele com vinho âmbar, promessas ofegantes e beijos exigentes.

Na primeira vez que ele diz que é você quem deveria ser o rei, você não dá muita atenção. Ele te corta com uma navalha afiada e faz o seu sangue escorrer por sua pele em um caminho carmesim que você _detestaria_ se tivesse sido feito por qualquer outra pessoa; mas foi _ele_, era a mão firme e bonita e delicada _dele_ que segurava a navalha, e o tom da voz dele é suave quando ele tenta te convencer de que você seria um bom rei. Você era o quarto na linha de sucessão, então você só entendeu o sentido de toda aquela conversa quando ele desatou os nós das suas calças e se ajoelhou à sua frente, as mãos firmes e bonitas agora segurando as suas pernas, te mantendo imóvel enquanto ele murmura um "_você seria um rei maravilhoso_" com a voz completamente dominada pelo desejo antes de te engolir inteiro, o _seu_ cavaleiro das flores, o _seu_ escudeiro, o _seu_ amante, _o seu demônio_.

Na segunda vez em que vocês falam sobre isso, porém, é diferente. _É de verdade_, porque o seu irmão – _o rei_ – está morto, e você está fugindo de Porto Real antes que os Lannister tomem controle do Trono. Você se pergunta, enquanto cavalga sozinho até Ponta Tempestade, se ele ainda vai estar disposto a lutar por você, se ele realmente falava sério quando disse que você seria um bom rei. _Rei Renly Baratheon_, você pensa, e o título te parece estranho e _errado_, e só existe uma coisa no mundo que você já quis mais do que esse título – mas _isso_, você já tinha.

Ele está te esperando na sua sala de reuniões quando você chega a Ponta Tempestade, e, por um momento, tudo o que você consegue fazer é encará-lo como se você não soubesse como alguém como ele podia existir; os olhos claros dele te escrutinavam, preocupados, e eles nunca estiveram tão quentes e azuis quanto agora, e você finalmente se sente _seguro_ desde que saiu de Porto Real. Loras apanha o seu rosto com as duas mãos, meio transtornado, e pergunta _o que você vai fazer agora_. Você se lembra da última conversa que teve com Eddard sobre a sua estratégia – tomar o controle de Porto Real, atacar antes que os Lannister ataquem – e da recusa dele. _Honroso demais_, você devia saber, e agora uma guerra estava prestes a estourar e você precisava pensar com cuidado, agir no momento certo, fazer—

"Você sabe o que precisa fazer agora, não sabe?" o _seu_ cavaleiro pergunta, e ele ainda segura o seu rosto entre as duas mãos e você sabe que ele deve estar tão perdido quanto você, mas existe alguma coisa na expressão dele – uma ferocidade – que faz um arrepio estranho percorrer a sua espinha e, de alguma forma, você sabe que ele estava falando sério quando vocês falaram pela primeira vez sobre a coroa. "Renly?"

"Sei," você responde, e você segura a cintura dele com força e o empurra até a parede mais próxima, arrancando um baque surdo das costas dele e um gemido dos seus lábios, "Eu sei, _eu sei_."

E é _isso_ o que você precisa fazer, _é isso_ – empurrá-lo contra a parede, abafar os gemidos dele com os seus lábios, desgrenhar os cabelos dele com os seus dedos. Desprender o broche que segura a túnica dele, arranhar a pele branquíssima do torso dele, marcar o pescoço imaculado dele com as suas mordidas _desesperadas demais_. Sentir o gosto metálico do sangue que escapa dos lábios dele, o corpo dele estremecendo sob o seu toque, _é isso o que você precisa fazer_. E Loras também sabe o que _ele_ precisa fazer, porque ele arranca as suas roupas de qualquer maneira, beija a pele sensível entre a sua orelha e o seu pescoço, empurra os próprios quadris contra os seus e, _pelos Sete_, faz tanto tempo desde a última vez em que vocês estiveram juntos que _nada disso_ é suficiente. Então você segura uma perna dele junto do seu quadril e se empurra _contra_ ele, obrigando-o a segurar nos seus ombros com força para não perder o equilíbrio, um gemido alto e absolutamente indecente escapando da garganta dele e é _disso_ que você precisa – então você continua se empurrando contra ele, contra ele, _contra ele_ e os lábios entreabertos dele não param de murmurar palavras desconexas que não fazem sentido nenhum, mas que são exatamente o que você precisa ouvir e é tão bom, tão desesperado e tão _perfeito_ que você enterra o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, seus lábios traçando beijos na clavícula bem-desenhada dele instintivamente.

Vocês não passam de um borrão absolutamente desesperado e faminto, e de repente é tudo _demais_ para que você consiga suportar – você sentiu tanto a falta dele, você sentia tanto medo, _você estava tão perdido_ e agora tudo estava tão certo, _tão simples_. As suas mãos deixam a parede atrás dele e o envolvem com firmeza quando vocês terminam, e por mais que seja você quem está dentro dele, você sabe que nunca se sentiu mais entregue a alguém do que agora.

Você sabe o que você precisa fazer.

* * *

A cerimônia de noivado acontece em Jardim de Cima, _o lar dele_, e apenas os Tyrell e os senhores mais importantes das casas do Sul estão presentes. Dizem que usar uma coroa não é uma tarefa fácil, mas a coroa dourada de rosas e espinhos que adorna a sua cabeça é leve e _perfeita_, e você não sabe como duvidou, um dia, das palavras de Loras – você nasceu para ser um rei, _o rei que os Sete Reinos precisam_, e tudo o que você tinha que fazer agora era derrubar Stannis e os Lannister, o que parecia ser mais difícil do que realmente era; o poderio do Sul e da Campina eram suficientes para derrotar _ambos_, e você ainda tinha que se reunir com os seus exércitos de Ponta Tempestade e, com sorte, aliciar alguns dos senhores de Stannis.

Você sorri, e os seus olhos encontram os de Loras quando Mace Tyrell propõe um brinde aos noivos. O rosto dele está sério, você percebe, e você o conhece bem demais para saber que alguma coisa está errada; aliás, você o conhece bem demais para saber _exatamente_ o que está errado, e você precisa se empenhar de verdade para não sorrir _muito_ com o pensamento.

Foi Loras quem teve a ideia, naturalmente. Vocês não tiveram tempo para tentar casar Margaery Tyrell com Robert, mas Loras sempre dizia que a irmã era uma boa menina, pronta para fazer qualquer homem feliz – e com um pai pronto para fazer qualquer homem _extremamente poderoso_, então vocês não precisaram pensar muito antes de fazer a proposta ao Senhor de Jardim de Cima, que também não precisou pensar muito para aceitar. "_Isso não é uma proposta, Vossa Graça, é uma honra,_" ele disse, e aceitou mais do que de bom grado o título de Mão do Rei para si e o de Rainha dos Sete Reinos para a filha. Foi um preço pequeno a se pagar, porque Margaery _realmente_ era uma boa menina. Ela era linda como uma flor delicada, sabia quando _e o que_ falar, e, mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa, _ela tinha os olhos dele_.

_Foi Loras quem teve a ideia_, você pensa, e a vontade de sorrir aumenta quando você se pergunta se ele sabia que ia sentir _tanto ciúme assim_.

Você oferece a mão para ajudar Margaery a se levantar para o brinde, todo cortês, e ela a aceita prontamente, um sorriso absurdamente radiante iluminando o rosto bonito dela – e você conhece aquele sorriso, porque Loras também sorri assim e você _nunca_ consegue deixar de sorrir também. Então você sorri para ela, inevitavelmente, e os seus olhos procuram os _dele_ outra vez, _também inevitavelmente_, e Loras ainda está completamente sério e os olhos de jade dele estão te perfurando e você nunca sentiu mais vontade de toma-lo para si na sua vida. _Nunca_.

A Mão do Rei então proclama alguns votos de felicidade e fidelidade ao rei – _a você_ – e os brados dos _seus senhores_ fazem um arrepio brincar em sua espinha, um sentimento de orgulho e de alguma coisa quente te inflamando por dentro. Margaery aperta o seu braço delicadamente, como se ela quisesse te mostrar que ela está feliz por você, e você encara os olhos dela, _verdes e quentes e brilhantes e exatamente iguais aos dele_ e sorri, plantando um beijo terno na testa dela e murmurando um "minha rainha" contido.

* * *

Você está esperando quando, mais tarde, ele entra em seu quarto. Loras é como o fim do mundo, o estopim de uma guerra, o ápice de uma batalha, o olho de uma tempestade. Loras Tyrell, um demônio sujo, sombrio e nefasto, _absolutamente perverso_, o seu demônio.

_Seu_, e isso é importante.

"Você é meu." ele diz, te empurrando na direção da cama com tanta raiva que você nem tenta resistir. Ele cai sobre você e segura os seus pulsos acima da sua cabeça em um aperto firme e dolorido que você odiaria, se não fosse _ele_. "Meu."

Você ri, porque Loras não faz a menor ideia. A menor ideia.

"É fácil pra você brincar de esposo perfeito com ela, não é?" ele torna, apertando ainda mais os seus pulsos, a respiração ofegante sobre o seu rosto.

"É," você responde, como se fosse _nada_, e toda a fúria do rosto de Loras se dissolve, transformando-se em alguma coisa que você nunca viu; _decepção_. Ele solta os seus punhos inconscientemente e você sorri, leva uma mão ao rosto perfeito dele e desliza os dedos nele em uma carícia que ele definitivamente não estava esperando. "Ela tem os seus olhos."

E então ele sorri, quente e brilhante e _radiante_, daquele jeito que se você já não estivesse sorrindo, você sorriria, e ele cola os lábios nos seus.

Você é dele, e você odiaria ser de qualquer pessoa – _mas você é dele_.


End file.
